memories
by little letters writer
Summary: waking up is one of the simplest, easiest things a person can do. so why did it cause Tenchi so much confusion?
1. waking up

Hello ppl! 

As you can see I'm a Tenchi Muyo fan. One night when I laid down in bed and waited for sleep to claim me I got this vision of Tenchi drowsily opening his eyes and getting the shock of his life… well I kinda wrote it down. If you want to know what it's about be my guest. 

Since English isn't my native language I would like to apologize for my lack of vocabulary. It's hard for me to write everything down as I pictured it. Also I would love to get comments criticism and… even… *choke* flames. I need criticism especially on Tenchi's behavior, actions etc… his persona is something I find hard to write.

Anyways I need feedback on this. I'll continue writing this if I get feedback or not but I'm curious to know what ppl would think about the story and where they'd think it's headed.

Enjoy.

A special thanks to a close friend and a fellow writer Animal2020. Thank you. Without you this would never have been written. 

You are my knight and my pillar of strength.

Usual disclaimer: I do NOT own Tenchi Muyo or anything else for that matter. My parents still buy me everything I use and/or need. *sniff*

Side note:

This is in the OVA universe. Kiyone is here too. I think her character really adds to the gang so I couldn't pass her up as if she was air. I'll explain how she got here in the later chapters. Also Rika's name is going to change. I have yet to find the right name for her.

Memories.

Chapter one.

Tenchi slowly opens his eyes and looks at the light green ceiling above him and the shadows moving on it. Lying on his back he feels so at ease and at peace with the world as one usually feels after emerging from a deep slumber. His body is relaxed, his senses still numb and his consciousness barely evident. He inhales deeply and tries to realize just what was it that woke him up. '_Such a sweet smell..'_ As his eyes focus he notices the weirdest thing. The ceiling isn't familiar to him. He frowns and stirs a bit. 

When he did that he noticed a few things at once and his eyes went wide with shock. The first was that he was naked. He always slept in his boxers and a t-shirt. The second was that someone was lying in bed next to him.. Someone with a female body. A naked female body. The third was that the person next to him whoever she was had her left arm on his chest while his was under her, hugging her. Tenchi gulped and averted his gaze from the ceiling downward. His gaze passed the wall in front of him quickly as he lifted himself slightly from his pillow and he only noticed a framed picture and a window slightly open to let in the cool night air and some moonlight. Then his eyes reached the foot of the bed. Afraid to look who was it next to him Tenchi froze and first took in the image of his body next to hers under the satin sheets. His gaze traveled first to her feet. Her left foot was between his legs and her right one was pressed against his left foot rather intimately. Gathering his courage he then looked up her legs, to her upper body, her neckline where he hesitated for a second and finally settled on her face. Gasping in surprise Tenchi's eyes grew even wider than before. Next to him sleeping very peacefully was Ryoko. 

He looks at her and marvels at her calm manner, his eyes taking in every detail. '_She looks so different than usual'_. He was used to her looking a bit mischievous or angry. Now something about her was different. '_But what? Is it the lack of mischief? The calmness that surrounds her? And ***what*** is she doing here?' _

Not sure what was it that perplexed him be it her being naked and next to him or the difference from her usual self he chose to lie there and stare. He lay back down and looked at each and every feature of her face still trying to grasp the difference he saw in her. '_I thought I knew every side of her'_ As he looked she took a deep breath and nuzzled up closer to him with a purr. 

Whether it was his earlier gasp, his movements or a hidden sense that woke her didn't matter to Tenchi as he felt her body clinging to his in a protective manner. He felt his mind freeze and his body awaiting her next movement as he lay there looking at her. Surprisingly he has yet to get a nosebleed.

Without opening her eyes she rubs Tenchi's chest gently with her left hand as if to insure him she was there and that he was safe from whatever it was that frightened him. "What is it hon?" she asks softly. "An other nightmare?" She slowly rubs her cheek on his shoulder.

Tenchi takes a steadying breath and blinks while feeling his panic rise within him at this odd situation. This wasn't what he expected her to do. He expected her to try and seduce him or to say she is sorry for being caught there. Not this. He fully lifts himself from the pillow and looks down at her. '_Time to get some answers. To get back to reality_.'

"Ryoko what are you doing here?? It's my bedroom and… and… you shouldn't.. You shouldn't be in here!! You promised to respect my privacy!! We only talked about it last night!" 

_'Well that didn't sound like I wanted it to... somehow it never does.'_

About midway through his speech Ryoko opens her eyes, frowns and picks her head from the pillow next to him to look HIM in the eyes. 

'She looks... confused...' 

"Just what are you talking about? It's too late..." she glances at the round clock on the wall to Tenchi's right "actually too early in the morning to be telling me riddles. You wake me up and tell me I shouldn't be here in our room?" '…_Our room?' _"Because of your privacy?" she looks at him quizzically. 

"OUR room??" demands Tenchi. 

"Yes our room. What's the matter sweetie?"

Tenchi frowns. '_What's going on here? Is this a game?'_

She blinks. "Tenchi… what's wrong?", her eyes searching his face for answers.

"What are you talking about? How can you ask me that?" his voice is higher than before, closer to panic.

Ryoko looks at him for a second and while shaking her head says "Tenchi you had better have a good reason for making this act… did you hit your head or somethin'?" a long silence follows as the two look at each other as if the other was trying to drive them crazy. '_Something isn't right. What does she mean?'_

"What do you mean an act? You are the one acting weird around here."

Ryoko narrows her eyes and examines his face. She tilts her head a bit, "You don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?"

Tenchi looks at her in disbelief. "How can I be ok when I wake up in the middle of the night and see you here next to me?"

Ryoko's eyes flare and she gives him an angry gaze. Her golden orbs seem to burn through him.

'Oh... that didn't sound good... even to me...' 

Her tone is angry and serious though hushed. "If you don't stop this now Tenchi you can go sleep on the couch or in your old room for all I care. I've had enough. And all of this noise!! You'll wake Rika!! Just what has gotten into you? I'm too tired for this!"

"Rika?" 

Ryoko looks at him as if she had seen a stranger. As if he had done something she thought was impossible for him to do. Utter disbelief is an understatement to what she felt. "What did you say?' she asks her voice a little shaky.

'What did I do?' 

"I asked who was it you meant… who is Rika?"

'Why does she look at me as if I am the bad guy?'

Ryoko looks at him and blinks a few times as if what he said wouldn't sink into her mind. "You never... ever... acted as if you don't know our daughter." As Tenchi hears this his eyes pop out again. 

_'Wha..?_ '

Ryoko continues her speech. "You act as if... As if you don't remember anything.." her voice trails off on the last word betraying her confusion and hurt, daring him, pleading him, to contradict her.

"A daughter? Forgetting things? You're not making any sense Ryoko!!" he exclaims. 

Silence, and then,

"This isn't just an act is it.. What happened to you?" she asks softly. Tenchi could do nothing more than stare at her. 

She appeared to be searching for something in his face and when she didn't find it she swallowed hard and put on a steady face. '_What is it? What did you see in me? What didn't you?'_

She looks at him for a second more and then abruptly gets out of the bed towards the big closet on the other side of the room.

Surprised to see her walk there instead of flying Tenchi watched her. Then realization struck and he blushed. '_Well that is still the same.'_

She takes out some clothes from the right side of the closet and throws them at him. Moving to the other side of it and without so much as looking at him she spoke, her tone harsh. "Put those on" 

_'Why is she angry? I'm the one loosing it over here...'_

Tenchi figured that watching her from the corner of his eye wouldn't hurt. He watched hoping to better understand the situation. He caught glimpses of Ryoko opening the closet door and taking out some clothes for herself. 

"I don't know what's going on here but I think Washu should examine you before I'll go crazy trying to figure things out on my own.." the last part of the sentence was muffled due to the fact that she had her head in her shirt. It was a sky blue shirt almost the color of her hair. Her tight pants were black and showed off her long legs. She looks at him and asks: "why aren't you getting dressed? "

He turns to look her in the eyes his jaw a bit open and his face flushed. "Ummm..." he coughs. "Could you turn around?"

'What did she expect? Why does she look so hurt over this? And why is she trying to cover it?'

For a second more she looks at him her face a bit strained and then she turns and walks towards the door. '_This doesn't make sense. Not at all.'_ When she gets there she hesitates. Her hand reaches for the doorknob and when she touches it she stops moving. She looks at the floor. Her tone is very calm. If she didn't speak so quietly he would have bought the act. 

To Tenchi it looked as if a mask she hadn't put on in years was going back to its place. The open emotions she showed earlier were being restrained. Only anger and sadness showed through. "When you finish dressing up take Tenchi-ken from the desk's top drawer and meet us in the hall way." She exits the room and again without looking at Tenchi closes it behind her. 

Leaning against the door for support, Ryoko felt her body shaking. The shadows from the window in front of her mocking her with their carefree dance sure didn't help to ease her inner turmoil. Her mask slipping she hugs herself tightly for a second surpassing a sob as a tear slides down her cheek. '_This can't be happening.. not now… not after all of these years… but there is no time for thoughts now.' _

She quickly wipes the tear away and with determined looks starts down the hall where a door with a child's paintings all over it awaits her. Or rather the person inside awaits her. There will be time for breaking down later. 

If someone looked he would notice that the people in the paintings have extraordinary hair colors and a creature that looks like he is something between a cat and a rabbit. 

That was the only irregular thing in an otherwise normal home. If you asked people the Masaki's were a very normal, happy family. Oh sure they had a peculiar cat but that is excusable. Many strange animals exist in the world. And people can dye their hair to many colors. Even though purple and cyan were not common- not at all- it was also acceptable. 

All thoughts of normality gone Ryoko tried not to think too much about the possible reasons for Tenchi's current situation. It was time for actions. Ryoko slowly opened the door and peered in till her eyes got used to the dark. 

When her eyesight adjusts two seconds later a smile appears on her face and she enters the room not closing the door behind her.

For a few minutes Tenchi just sat on the bed and looked at the door that Ryoko closed behind her. _I'm just staring. She's gone._

The room was silent as Tenchi sat there deep in thought.__

_'Ryoko.. she's... why did she wear those clothes instead of fasing into them? Why didn't she wear one of her usual outfits? Why did she walk instead of fly? Why didn't she go through the walls? And the way she behaved...'_

He remembered the clothes in his hands and got out of the bed already putting on the boxers that were on top of the pile. Next was a dark blue colored shirt and a black pants not too tight. Finally he tied his hair with the band that was on the dresser next to the bed.

He hesitated for a sec. '_Why not any of my usual clothes? Should I look for them?' _He eventually decided against it and went to the drawer Ryoko indicated. Sure enough Tenchi-ken was there. '_Where are the gems?'_ Tenchi frowns and looks at the hilt for a second before putting it in his belt and exiting the room.

_'Maybe I should keep my mouth shut till I figure out what is going on. Every time I say something it only makes things worse.'_

He closes the door behind him and listens. '_Voices… from down the hall. She said, "Join us". Could she have meant this Rika?'_

Tearing his gaze away from a spot on the wall he walks over to the door and observes the paintings on it recognizing the people there. '_What does this MEAN??'_

"Rika... come on... wake up dear. We're going on a little trip" 

'Ryoko.. Who are you talking to?' 

His body seemed to have a mind of it's own as his curiosity took over. He peeked from behind the halfway closed door. He saw Ryoko sitting on the edge of a bed her right hand stroking the cyan hair of a little girl looking no more than 5 or 6. Ryoko's left hand sat in her lap. And that was when he noticed it. On Ryoko's finger was a wedding ring! He instantly looks at his own hand and sees that he is also wearing a wedding band. Not able to stop he continues looking back and forth from her hand to his.

He stumbles back a step and puts his right hand on the wall for support, his breathing unsteady. He stands there for a few moments staring at his left hand and at the simple ring that is on it. Blinking twice Tenchi forces himself to look back into the room in hope to find out something that will help him make sense of the whole situation. '_I can't... this can't be...'_

The little girl on the bed- Rika he remembered – turns her head to look at Ryoko. 

"Mommy? What's going on... sleep..." she rubs her eyes with her hands.

_'This feels... familiar...'_

Ryoko smiles at her incoherent way of speech.

"I know hon... Come on. We're going to grandpa Nobuyoki's house and you'll continue sleeping there k?" she looks at her for a moment. "You know what? I'll pack you some clothes and you just take Ryo-Ohki and your pillow and wait for me."

"Mmm k..."

Ryoko gets up and as she turns she sees Tenchi standing there looking bewildered. She opens her mouth as if to talk to him and her hand reaches out instinctively. Then she stops herself and shuts her eyes closed. Abruptly she turns from him.

'What did I do now? Why won't she talk to me? ...Are the rings for real?' 

Tenchi looks as Ryoko reaches a yellow dresser and takes out a dress. She kneels and picks up a pair of shoes. The dress and the shoes then enter a bag that in his turn go on her back. While she did that Rika picked something from her side. Now she holds it gently.

"Ok… you ready to go kiddo?"

"What about daddy?"

'Daddy.. '

Ryoko hesitates only for a split second. "He's coming too. Now come on. We don't have all night you know".

_'Was she talking about me?'_

She goes over to Rika and lifts her being careful not to strangle the little creature in her arms. Rika moved her body so that she comfortably leaned herself against her mom and placed her head on Ryoko's shoulder Ryo-ohki sleeping in her hands.

'Ryo-ohki.. So this isn't a dream? Not a game?' 

"What? No pillow?"

'Why don't I remember what happened?'

"All set" Rika closes her eyes looking content to be exactly where she was.

"Always a first" Ryoko shakes her head a little smile on her lips. "Ok. Lets go then."

Ryoko turns towards the door and goes past Tenchi. 

_'Why are you trying to ignore me Ryoko? I know you are just as shaken as I am. So why won't you talk about it? It's not like you to hold back.'_

Confused at the estrangement he follows her in silence. They go down a staircase to the right of the room. It was dark but Tenchi could still see the pictures on the walls and recognize the people there. They were family portraits. Some showed him with Ryoko. Others presented him and Rika smiling over a view or playing games. One of Ryoko and Sasami –a teen looking Sasami - with Rika in a kitchen. The kitchen was filled with flour and eggs and syrup and it looked like someone will spend a long time cleaning. But they were smiling widely at the camera presenting a big chocolate cake with cream on it that read "happy birthday Tenchi". That picture caught his eye and he stood there observing all the details of a kitchen he didn't know and people he almost didn't recognize. '_I feel... this feels...real...'_

Sensing something he turns his head. He finds Ryoko looking at him from a few stairs below with an intense look. '_She looks hopeful.'_ Something shifted inside of him under that gaze. A sensation of recognition passes through him as he looks into her eyes. The eyes that seem to glow with emotion and widen a bit as their master's hope rise. 

Confusion. 

He blinked. 

The moment was gone. 

Ryoko now wearing a disappointed expression continues her descent down the stairs. Tenchi shakes his head. _What was that?_ He looks at the other pictures.

Some even show Ryoko and Ayeka laughing together. Mihoshi and Kyone were also present in some. In fact every member of his family was present in those pictures. But none of the situations in the pictures was even remotely familiar to him. '_"You act as if you don't remember anything…" these pictures… what happened to me?'_

Feeling lightheaded Tenchi descends the last steps to where Ryoko awaits him. "Finished?" she asks. He nods once and looks at her oddly. '_You are mad at me. Tell me why. Please. Tell me what happened. What I have missed.'_

"What is it daddy?" 

Ryoko's eyes widen for a second and she inhales sharply at this reminder of her daughter in her arms. "Nothing is wrong sweetie. Come on. We're going." She casts Tenchi an accusing look and turns to the door behind her. 

Tenchi frowns not sure how this is his fault. He only looked at her asking for answers. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the door in front of Ryoko and the sign on it. "But the sign says 'onsen'". He protests not too sure of himself.

Ryoko turns to give him an annoyed look. Still looking at him she flips a switch and the sign now says 'grandpa'. Turning from him she slip opens the door and reveals the Masaki home living room. Rika giggled a bit. "What's with you today daddy?"

"He's just a little tired. No more staying up after light out for him this week!" Ryoko said with an air of confidence while tickling Rika. The laughter that followed eased Tenchi's nerves. Using the tickles as a distraction Ryoko looked at him and moved her head instructing him to move inside, her face grim. He saw Ryo-ohki lazily opening one eye and then closes it as she saw whom she was with,

'I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. Now she is even angrier with me.'

Tenchi passes through the door not too sure what to expect. '_At least this looks like home.'_ Behind him Ryoko pushes a button and follows him inside. The door closes behind her and he hears the sound of a lock closing. She looks around her and listens for a moment. Rika still has a smile on her face after all the tickles.

"They're sleeping" Tenchi looked over in time to see Ryoko furrows her forehead "Tenchi knock on Washu's door. Quietly."

He complies and they wait in silence. 

A minute later the door opens and Washu stands there finishing a big yawn. '_Since when does she sleep in a pajama? With crab paintings? Since when does she sleep?'_

"What is it? A comet heading towards earth? A fleet of ships about to destroy the place? An army about to march in here? Anything shorter than that and you're going to be a sprite for a week!"

'At least she sounds normal. For Washu that is.'

"Hey!" Rika protested.

"Except for my granddaughter of course" Washu corrected.

Tenchi blinks.

"That's better" Rika smiles.

Washu smiles back and Rika jiggles.

Breaking the moment between the two Ryoko said, "I need to talk to you" 

Washu looks at her seeing her grim expression and Tenchi's confusion. She looked at Rika and then back at Ryoko. Her smile disappeared. "Come in"

She moves inside motioning for them to follow.

Once inside a second door appears. Washu opens it and steps through. The room they enter has a bed and a child's toys all over the place. She looks around and nods in satisfaction. "This will do. You remember how to work the portals right Rika?"

"Right!" came the enthusiastic answer. 

"You sure she will be able to go back to sleep? She seems awake enough to experiment with me!"

In the mean time Ryoko lowers her onto the bed and covers her with the carrots ornamented blankets. "She had better get to sleep.. Her big day is tomorrow. She wouldn't want to miss it because of oversleeping now would she?"

"No need to worry! I'll be asleep in a minute mommy!"

Ryoko kisses her on the top of her head and smiles at her. "You see mom?" '_did she just call Washu mom without sarcasm??' _"I knew we could count on her." she then walks out of the room. On her way out she looks at Tenchi and mouths "say: night kiddo" 

'Can't hurt. At least she talked to me. Sorta.'

He complies with a warm smile. "Night kiddo" 

Nodding approvingly Ryoko stops walking a little ways from him and waits for Washu. 

'Why are you keeping your distance Ryoko? You haven't glomped me once since this all started. No "thenchiiiiiiiiiii…". No looking at me like you always do. Not trying to be close to me. You're not even talking to me! You avoid me. You act as if I'm a stranger. Only last night.. the last night I remember.. You were mad at Washu and you came to me for comfort. We promised to be friends no matter what.'

Washu waves her hand goodbye and closes the door. She turns and eyes the two. "Ok. Now will someone please tell me what is wrong?" _that's what I'd like to know._

Ryoko flinches as if she knew what Tenchi was thinking and drags Washu with her far away from him. All he could hear were whispers. '_I'm getting weary from this silence treatment Ryoko.'_ After a few seconds Washu jumps a little and her eyes widen. She nods and composes herself. '_Very weary.'_ When Ryoko finishes whispering Washu looks at her, her face determined. "I'll check him and let you know." she spoke louder than she intended to (Tenchi heard her) and received a deadly stare from Ryoko. She looked rather guilty and apologetic for a second till Ryoko calmed herself and waved her hand in a dismissive matter. 

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" They both jumped a little upon hearing Tenchi.

Washu looks at Ryoko seeking her approval. '_Why? Why must she approve? I'm the one who asked. I'm the one who will be examined!'_ Ryoko nods. Washu turns to face Tenchi.

"Now now my guinea pig.. Patience is a virtue. Ryoko you go wait outside and I'll start experimenting." She shoos her out and summons her laptop already working. Ryoko starts for the exit. '_She is walking… no fasing…' _worry swept over him. His need to know what happened doubled in size.

"Ryoko?" she stopped but didn't turn to him. 

"What Tenchi?"

"Please.. Look at me." '_I can't take it anymore.'_

She shuddered and resumed walking "we'll talk later Tenchi. I promise."

He watched her exit the lab the door shimmering out of existence behind her. '_I can't handle you ignoring me like this. Treating me like a stranger. We're friends.' _His hand went to the back of his head, without scratching, just for the comfort of it. '_What should I do?'_

A cough made him turn toward Washu. "First I'll need some samples" her devilish expression left little doubt as to what she was talking about.

Chapter two coming up 

A/N

Comments? Flames? 

I get them all at letters_writer_d@hotmail.com


	2. dreaming again

I'm very very very very *gets smacked on the head* very sorry for the delay. Last time I wrote the first chapter in three days, this time I had the tightest schedule ever and it took me months to write it. I hope it won't happen again. But I am writing it. Don't know if it's good but I'm writing it. Anyways.. All of you brave souls.. Dig in ^^

Memories

Chapter 2

_'So what's going to happen now?'_

The question arises in her head for the millionth time that minute. But again there was no answer, only silence and the ticks of a far away clock. 

_'What am I going to do?'_

Again a question without an answer. The frustration of not having any answer started getting to her. 

Ryoko rubbed her forehead with her fingertips hoping the sensation will wake her numb brain. It has been numb since she left Tenchi alone with Washu in the lab some two hours ago. Now she sat in a hallway she knew all too well. 

Her eyes closed gently and she tilted her head towards the ceiling. Yes, she knew the door in front of her and this hallway like no one else. She couldn't bring herself to wait in front of Washu's lab door, in the kitchen or any place other than this hallway. She discovered that after wandering the house thoroughly the first twenty minutes of waiting. 

Since then she sat there in front of Tenchi's old room. It seemed fitting that now that he remembered that room as his, she would wait for news of him and what happened in front of it, it was the only room in the house that remained the same over the years. 

When her and Tenchi moved they left that room as it was, taking nothing. It was a reminder of the old days, of Tenchi's past and childhood. Together they decided to leave it alone, to let the room be a silent reminder of years long past. In a way, Ryoko knew, this was also Tenchi's gesture to his mother's memory. 

_'What would he think about the rest of the house, about the changes in it? What… What should I do??'_

Ryoko opened her eyes and fixed her once more piercing gaze on the door in front of her. Her brain felt more awake now, her thoughts raced trying to find the answers once and for all. 

_'Fact one, Tenchi doesn't remember the last 8 years, our life together, our daughter, what he ate for breakfast yesterday, nothing. Fact two, this whole situation is shocking for him, he doesn't know what to believe, whom to trust, and he can't even trust his memories. Fact three, I need.. I want him to be comfortable. But right now I can't do anything for him." _

That thought made her heart cringe and her expression became solemn. She hated feeling powerless like this. She smirked at the concept, but regained seriousness very quickly.

'There has got to be a way to make this more comfortable for him, a way other than pretending.'

She looked up towards the ceiling, searching for a sign, but finding non. 

'There has to be an other way, but I can't find it.'

The minutes passed as she sat there and listened to her feelings. The love that drove her to keep him safe and sound, the love that drove her to her life's hardest occurrences. She looked back to the fight with Kagato, to just how afraid she was for him and everyone else, how she wished she could help. Then.. the ship blew up. It drove her past the edge and she broke her cage. She went looking for Tenchi Kagato and his future torture be damned. She smiled as she remembered Tenchi coming back just in time to save her.. the same Tenchi that proposed to her a year after they first kissed. The look he had in his eyes that night is one she would never forget. Such love… such dedication.. 

That was it. She couldn't let him go through this. There were other times she helped but right now all the times when she wasn't able to help rose in her, screaming for repentance. Now she was whole with her decision. She had to do it, it would make things much easier for him and that's all that mattered. Whatever trouble this decision would bring she will face. And she will explain this to Rika, no lying, no pretend with her. She is too much like her grandmother for that.

Smiling fondly Ryoko leaned herself more comfortably in the giant carrot cushion. She breathed deep and felt her eyelids getting heavy. Now that her mind was made up some of the tension she felt decreased leaving room for the weariness of the past few days. And along with the interrupted night's sleep…

Her breathing became steadier and deeper.. 

Ryoko fazed in next to Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki on her right shoulder. Her battle suit was burned in some placed but otherwise mostly intact. Only the blood of healed wounds remained at some places. Tenchi's suit was smoking lightly and darkened at some places. But both had no serious injuries. 

All around them the fires and steam roared. The colors of the fire reflected on the water on the walls making the room seem bright and dangerous in its red aura. More than a room it seemed like a giant cave. And a dangerous one at that. If there ever was a place to drip with danger and tension this was it. Tenchi seemed to relax visibly as Ryoko appeared. 

"It's time to end this" 

Ryoko's voice had an eerie seriousness to it. A promise of what's to come. Tenchi nodded, feeling the same. They both looked forward. In perfect synch they walked forward.

Up ahead the figure stood, its red hair a mess, looking dismissively at them sure of it's victory. The contempt she felt towards them written in her posture, on her face, in her vary being. She had beaten them once today and she could do so again. 

To Tenchi and Ryoko's left Ayeka stirred and reached her hand to the wall and started rising using the wall as her support. By her look it was the figure's luck she wasn't at her mercy at the moment. Her breathing was hard and unsteady but seeing Ryoko reappear had given her new strength. In the old days, who ever thought she would be glad to see that pirate? 

Back with Katsuhito Sasami looked up to the sky and wiped her tears. In her features you could hardly recognize the little enthusiastic child. Her pain over her friend's injuries, her guilt for not acting in order to stop it all, her wish to be there with them and the knowledge she would help in one way or an other made her seem older for her teen years. 

"Hang on grandfather. It's all going to end soon" 

Lying with his head in her lap Katsuhito opened his eyes and looked up at her, seeing her gazing into the sky. He smiled. That was his sister over there. His little sister, and now so grown up. By her expression things would turn out well or else. He tried to chuckle and winced in pain. Sasami looked back to him now obviously worried over his condition. 

"Are you ok?" she asked '_I wish Washu were here..'_

"I'm well Sasami-chan. Just have to remember not to laugh for a while."

Sasami nodded and looked him over trying to find a way to help him or ease his pain a little. To her the wound at his side looked too eager to put out blood. 

She tore yet another piece of her kimono and gently replaced the makeshift bandage already at his side. She sighed. 

"I guess it's time I did more than sit here and wait for their return. I'm sorry for not doing this sooner grandfather." She smiled fondly. "Brother"

She looked up at Funaho, closed her eyes and recited those ancient words. The words she had inside her these past seven hundred years. The air shifted around her as she spoke and her symbols shone.

'From heaven to the ocean,

Ocean to the earth,

And earth back to heaven,

Show me the path engraved by the light.' 

Once done, when her and Yosho appeared inside of Tsunami, she gently put down his head and got up. 

"Tsunami", She said her voice almost chocked with emotions.

"I'm here" came the melodious voice of her future self.

Sasami turned to see Tsunami looking off into the distance through a window. Possibly at the same star Sasami was examining only moments earlier. 

"Tsunami, I need your help." She said.

"I know" 

Tsunami remained motionless. Watching whatever event unfold in her mind's eye important enough to not help Yosho. Catching glimpses of the occurrence Sasami's eyes grew soft. 

"It'll be over soon", she repeated more to herself than to anyone else. 

"Soon" Tsunami agreed. 

Sasami's eyes darted back to Yosho. He was now sleeping peacefully. Already healing. 

"Thank you" she said. 

"He is my brother too. Or at least he will be" was Tsunami's reply. Sasami had to smile at that. 

A moment passed, enough time for a shooting star to pass outside the window and for a thought to shoot through Sasami's mind. "Can I help them now?"

Tsunami hesitated before answering. "You already know the answer to that. Nothing has changed.."

"Yet" Sasami shot back a bit forcefully.

"Yet" reluctantly Tsunami agreed. "Still. We cannot have direct influence."

Sasami closed her eyes for the briefest of moments making herself look like a lost child. Her eyes opened once again revealing her strength and she marched toward Tsunami. She stood by her and looked at the same star. Both winced at the same time. Slowly Tsunami reached with her hand and took Sasami's in hers, two almost identical hands.

"Have faith" it was the only encouragement Tsunami could give her little self at the moment. 

"I believe in them" was the reply.

She was running. Running ever so fast. Running through countless passes of stone. Trying to find her way to her friends. She was cold and hot at the same time. Cold beyond words resident in her heart as she thought about what might happen to her friends and the heat of the tears on her cheeks when she thought about her life without them, that was Mihoshi's condition. 

She kept repeating to herself, "got to find them it time!!" 

Running beside her Kiyone kept glancing at her worriedly. She never saw Mihoshi in such a state. And she felt the same. They had to make it in time.

Ryoko's head shot up as she woke up with a start. She groaned and grabbed her head, it was a long time since she had this confusing dream.. The last time she had that dream.. She shivered. All the times before… Tenchi was there.. Tenchi.. 'Where are you? why aren't you here with me?'

Then she remembered. In her sleep Tenchi was with her, but now, in reality, he was not hers anymore. She groaned.**__**

****

All the times before Tenchi was there with her. He eased her fears and soothed her mind and soul as she did for him when he had nightmares. Now he was in Washu's lab remembering nothing of their life together while she sat in the hallway in front of his old room, scared and confused as that dream always left her. 

For a moment at the staircase she thought he remembered. He looked as if he remembered her. But then he blinked and her Tenchi was gone as if… as if he never existed.. Leaving a confused Tenchi in he's wake. 

A Tenchi that does not remember them. A Tenchi that is afraid of her. A Tenchi that doesn't know her.. She closed her eyes feeling weary and tired. 

The sound of footsteps entered her thoughts and she looked to her right. From around the corner she heard the hiss of fabric being dragged on the floor in time to the steps.. '_So she's here already.'_

She waited patiently. She knew she'd be found sooner or later and moving wasn't at the top of her priority list, not at all. She moved her hands from her head and leaned back as comfortably as she could, trying to hide the tension in her body.

A few moments later Ayeka came around the corner. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever. 

Suddenly Ayeka smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "So he finally saw through your disguise demon?" 

Ryoko's body tensed even more and her back straightened as if it was made of steel. Her eyes shot fire. Ayeka was not impressed.

Reviews and criticism to letters_writer_d@hotmail.com

Next chapter coming up (I promise!! ^^;;)


End file.
